1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. One of the two electrodes injects holes and the other injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes are combined to form excitons and the excitons emit light as discharge energy. The organic light emitting device is a self-emissive type of display that does not require a light source so it may be advantageous in terms of power consumption, and it may have good response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio.
The organic light emitting device may include red pixels, blue pixels, green pixels, and white pixels, and the organic light emitting device may display full colors by combining the light emitted from each of the pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving them.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, and an organic light emitting member as an emission layer disposed between the electrodes. The organic light emitting member emits light of three primary colors red, green, and blue, or white light. However, when the organic light emitting member emits light mixed with another color among the three primary colors, the display quality may deteriorate.